


Giri-choko

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad made chocolates for Yuuri and gives them to him on Valentines day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giri-choko

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)

It was Valentine’s day again in Shinmakoku, and Conrad was looking hesitantly at the package he held preciously in his hands.

Last year, Wolfram had given Yuuri some misshapen chocolates he had supposedly been making for Greta, and Yuuri had been very happy. What Conrad had not succeeded in guessing was the reason he had been happy. Was it just because he loved chocolate? Or maybe because he had not received chocolate on Valentine’s day before, whatever the reason? …Or it was because he had wanted Wolfram to give him those chocolates on this particular day…

Conrad looked once again at the white package tied with red ribbon.

This year, he had made some baseball shaped chocolates, and he was planning to give them to Yuuri. The real reason he did this was that whatever Yuuri wanted from Wolfram, Yuuri loved chocolate.  And this fact was reason enough for Conrad to offer chocolates to his king.

The fact that he dreamed Yuuri would kiss him for it had nothing to do with it.

Conrad spent time with Yuuri. He knew his king had no idea of the extent of Conrad’s feelings for him. He knew that Yuuri did not reciprocate them as well. It was all right. It was as it should be. Yuuri was engaged to Wolfram, after all.

"Conrad!" From the other side of the courtyard, Yuuri had spotted him, and now he was waving to Conrad, signaling him to get closer.

"Your Majesty," Conrad greeted him.  
   
Yuuri just nodded. He looked unhappy. "Wolfram won’t forgive me," he began.

"He will, Your Majesty. Just give it time," Conrad reassured him. There had been a social event last night, and amongst the foreign dignitaries there had been a girl looking about Yuuri’s age. Yuuri had spent part of the night talking to her, and Wolfram had once again accused Yuuri of cheating on him. Wolfram was possessive, and Conrad could not blame him for it. But sometimes he wished Wolfram could be more tolerant and comprehensive, if only for Yuuri’s happiness.

"Time." Yuuri sighed. Then he grimaced sadly. "He said he would not be giving me any chocolate this year."

This was to be Conrad’s cue. He would not get a better one.

"Then, Yuuri, please let me offer you some…" And Conrad gently proffered the box, offering it to his king.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he froze. Then he stuttered as he started to panic.

"Con-- Conrad? Y-you… chocolates… you…"

Conrad ignored the pain in his heart and smiled away. He knew Yuuri. Whatever he hoped or dreamed, he had known the young man would react this way.

"Is something wrong with my duty-chocolate, Your Majesty Yuuri?" he asked calmly. He would never have given chocolates to Yuuri without leaving his king a way to escape his heart’s meaning for them.

"Duty-chocolate?" Yuuri’s voice was curious, and relieved.

"Yes, Your Majesty. After all, in your country, employees also give chocolates to their superiors on this day. This is my sign of gratitude for the way you are guiding us, Your Majesty."

And Yuuri smiled a bright smile. Thankful that Conrad did not put any heavy meaning behind this gift.

"Thank you, Conrad!" he exclaimed, and Conrad smiled in response, glad to have made the Maou happy.

"But you know Conrad…" Yuuri added after a second. "You really should remember to call me Yuuri."  



End file.
